bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Toa Terra
The Toa Terra are a group of six (formerly eight) heroes that call the Isle of Terra Nui home. History The Toa Terra were destined to rise when Toa Sah Akito sacrificed his Toa Power to create eight Toa Stones, which he believed Terra Nui would need in the case of attack. Although he and Hakeahu were both spry, Akito correctly predicted that a great evil would befall the island in times to come. ''Castaway The first two Toa Terra, Chompshi and Vrael, were transformed after Akito gave the young Ho-Matoran and Ki-Matoran a treasure map, by which they might find the first two stones, which had been hidden in the village of Terra-Koro. Chompshi and Vrael found the stones and became Toa, and with Akito's guidance they were able to use their powers to calm the series of tropical storms that had been affecting Terra Nui for weeks. The Power Within Although Chompshi and Vrael remained the only Toa on Terra Nui for many years, they experienced relatively little combat other than tussling with unruly Rahi. Their skills would be put to the test, however, when "The Dark Lord" and his team of Sharaku arrived on Terra Nui in the year 5,400 A.G.C. in search of the Kanohi Zlinj. Vrael became horribly injured when his attempt to break into the Sharaku Stronghold was interrupted by Zakarath, who sent him plummeting into the Johmai Jungle via teleportation. Chompshi decided to build an armor suit and a new Kanohi mask to keep his friend alive, but soon found his time needed needed in another pressing matter. After the Drone Army had captured Terra-Koro, Turaga Akito and Hakeahu discovered the two hidden tablets that the Order of Mata Nui member had unconsciously carved ages ago, one of which spelled out which six Matoran were chosen to become the next Toa Terra. With some help from Chompshi and Vrael, Akito deduced which Matoran the tablet meant, and quickly summoned them. Despite having fought against the Drones to protect Terra-Koro, none of the six youngsters had much experience in battle. Only Attar knew how to use a weapon well, while Heaka, Lyse, and Pacha had only used weapons occasionally in their professions, and Matoba and Nuukor had never even carried weapons, instead relying on tools to fight off Magraka and Xotohk respectively. Chompshi, however, recognized six champions in the making. In order to allow the Matoran safe passage into the rainforest to begin their training, the Toa of Electricity knocked out all of the security screens in the village. Along with a recuperating Vrael, he showed the younger Toa Terra how to use their new weapons and elemental powers, and gave them instructions to find the six Keystones scattered across Terra Nui. Together, the eight Toa then journeyed to the summit of Mount Tongaru, where they put the keystones into their respective slots of the Otasuva shrine and located the presumed Kanohi Zlinj with its beam of light. Once Hakeahu found the real Zlinj and used its powers to see what ''"The Dark Lord" was planning, the Toa Terra were chosen to lead the assault on the Sharaku Stronghold. In the final battle, the six younger Toa Terra fought "The Dark Lord", accidentally killing him with a Nova Blast. Meanwhile, Chompshi and Vrael took care of the Makuta's enforcers Kyraikk and Ruhktar. With Terra Nui free once more, the eight Toa were hailed as heroes of the entire island. Their achievements would be celebrated during the new yearly holiday, the Festival of Diamonds. ''The Strength Unbound Forty years after the Battle of Terra Nui, the Toa Terra hungered for a new adventure. When Turaga Akito suggested that they accompany him to visit his former Toa Sah teammate and old friend Atemu on Kemet Nui, they jumped at the chance. To reach Kemet Nui, the group used Akito's old ship, which he renamed the the Hakeahu in honor of his deceased comrade. The voyage proceeded smoothly until the ship reached the Dome of Kemet Nui, at which point a fierce typhoon caused it to run aground on the island of Punt Nui, stranding the Toa Terra and Turaga there. Undeterred, the team made their way to the village of Pe-Koro to ask for help from the presumed resident Turaga Sah Khepera. However, the ancient Chronicler Senko, who had taken over leadership of the village, sadly informed them of the misfortunes that had befallen Punt Nui since Akito had last been there. In the wake of the Great Cataclysm, Punt Nui had been shattered into three islets; and the resulting tsunami had swept over half of the Matoran population out to sea, with Khepera believed to be among the dead. Furthermore, the Atukam Aso, who had once been the Toa Sah's ally, had betrayed them and seized power on Punt Nui, building a Citadel on the southern landmass from which she could attack the Matoran with her armies of Vorukan. In light of the Toa Terra and Akito's predicament, Senko struck up a deal with them: he and his villagers would build a new raft for them to take Kemet Nui, in exchange for their help in defeating Aso and her minions. While Senko and his foremasons Neesau and Jahpex built the ''Hakeahu II, the eight Toa went to find the Citadel and map out its weaknesses. They managed to find the fortress at the expense of running afoul of the six Vorukaia who served Aso's Regent Ballom. But with the Matoran providing a distraction for the Vorukan, they returned to the Citadel alongside Akito, where they defeated Ballom and caused Aso to flee the island. Nuukor and Pacha then combined their powers to bring down the Atukam's fortress, killing the Vorukaia in the collapse. True to his word, Senko then gave the Toa Terra and Turaga Sah of Magma the finished raft, and the team set sail for Kemet Nui. ''The Balance Reborn After several days at sea, the ''Hakeahu II reached Kemet Nui with no problems. However, as the raft went up the Hapi River, a sudden downpour caused the water levels to become dangerously high. Despite the Toa Terra's best efforts, the raft crashed near the Dahkla Oasis from the turbulence caused by the river's cataracts. However, the Toa and Akito were rescued by the Toa Septiu Auset and Anpu. Once they had come to, the group reconvened with Auset, the Chronicler Nekhebet, and Turaga Atemu. The elder of Kemet Nui described in length how Apep had returned and conquered Tai-Koro, imprisoning most the Matoran of Kemet Nui in an underground bastion as well. Mortified, Akito vowed to help Atemu at once, and the Toa Terra offered their help as well. Chompshi, Pacha, and Nuukor helped Ausar and Auset to recover the hibernating Vatuka, while Matoba, Lyse, and Heaka went with Heru and Nebt-het to find the Xcavator T7 and Stryda T8. The Toa Terra then participated in the successful efforts to liberate the trapped Matoran and free Tai-Koro from Betshu control. Furthermore, Chompshi and Vrael continued in a series of exercises in which they practiced combining crystal and electricity, a move they believed they would need in the battles to come. After Tekhtekh defected to the Betshu, Chompshi wisely ordered that the treacherous staff be destroyed once it was wrenched free of Apep's grasp. During the Battle of Kemet Nui, the six younger Toa Terra fought against the twelve Nak sent to Tai-Koro, which they successfully captured in a glass prison by copying the Toa Nuva method. Meanwhile, Chompshi and Vrael fought with Turaga Akito against Aso. After Aso's defeat, Matoba and his five comrades combined their elemental powers with those of the Toa Septiu, to create a twelve-element double Toa Seal that effectively trapped both Atukam and Tekhtekh. Although their mentor Akito lost his life in the battle, the eight heroes of Terra Nui became heroes to the Matoran of Punt Nui and Kemet Nui was well. Their departure from the Kemet Nui dome was met with sadness, although it is hoped that the two teams of Toa, Septiu and Terra, will meet again someday in a median place like Pe-Koro. The six younger Toa Terra, much wiser and stronger than when they were first transformed, went with Chompshi back to Terra Nui. And though the island now is at peace, they remain ever vigilant should evil ever threaten it again. Turaga Terra In order to trap Aso in an electrically-charged crystal vortex, Chompshi and Vrael sacrificed their Toa Power to become Turaga Terra. Vrael decided to return to the now Turaga-less Punt Nui, since he had become so attached to the island while stranded there. Chompshi, meanwhile, returned to Terra Nui to take the place of Akito, where he was welcomed with open arms. Members Trivia *This faction was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Ballom. Appearances *Castaway (Mentioned only) *The Power Within *The Strength Unbound *The Balance Reborn Category:Matoran Universe Category:Toa Teams Category:Ballom